Shattered Silence: Fall From Grace
Shattered Silence: Fall from Grace is a 2012 American Murder-Mystery film directed by Zilex1000 and distributed by Zilex1000 Productions. It is the first in the trilogy of the Shattered Silence film series and was released on November 4th, 2012 before being taken down and re-released. The stars of the film are Rachelmay1, Superpenguin55, Taragamer36 and Bobby45602. It was shot in technicolor on the sound stages of Zilex1000 Productions. It cost an estimated 1000 R$ to make, making it Zilex1000 Production's most expensive film to date. Plot After being transferred from London to a small town in central England, Mr Luis Clark meets Nancy Thompson, Lynda Aren, Mark Pierce, Landon McGrath, Tony Browning and the infamous Mrs Margo McGrath. He notes each person and assigns them all different personality archetypes. After Margo's blunt rudeness and sabotage of Lynda's career, Margo finds herself with one less friend as Nancy storms off in a fit of rage. This is the first of three tension building events as Margo betrays Mark and leaves him for Landon and Landon discovers the affair Margo was having. This concerns Luis greatly and when Margo shows him the death threats sent, he is convinced a murder will occur if he doesn't try to do something. On the night of the re-release of "Gaslight", Margo is murdered despite attempts by Luis to prevent it. What follows will prove to be one of Luis's most challenging cases yet. Production , and Nancy being acted by Superpenguin55.]]A remake of the original Shattered Silence had been planned after it was heavily panned by critics and was deleted. Production for various remakes had been started but most never got into the filming stage or were never completed. The reboot sparked little interest and it was decided it would be appropriate to make something bigger and better. Production for Shattered Silence began immediately began following the release of Chapter 3 of Tales From The House, back in late September. The script was revisited twice before a final copy was completed and handed in for reviewing on October 8th. It was approved and Director Zilex1000 was given a budget of 1000 R$. Filming commenced on October 10th and was completed October 23rd. Editing took longer than most of the post production processes and as a result of glitch and error on the night of the premiere, the film was delayed until November 4th. Complaints about very quiet and inaudible audio were fired out and so the film was taken down, re edited and released on Novemeber 10th, where it met high praise for it's cinematography and acting. Shattered Silence: Fall From Grace was removed yesterday and it is confirmed a new remastered version with the Technicolor restored and text in place of voices is being released sometime in the next two days. Cast * Rachelmay1 as Inspector Nancy Thompson *Superpenguin55 as Luis Clark *Taragamer36 as Lynda *Bobby45602 as Landon *DonCurrency as Chief Inspector Browning *Arclordrpg as Mark *Helena361 as Margo McGrath *Coollegodude1 as The Detective *Badzafirah as Multiple Characters Voice Actors were: *Zilex1000 as Luis Clark *Rachelmay1 as Nancy Thompson & Lynda *Rockybow as Chief Inspector Browning *Playsportsergent as Landon *Mr44 as The Detective *Densle1 as Mark *Badzafirah as Margo Trivia *Most of the sound in the film is diegetic, meaning that the music, speech and other sounds all come from within the world of the film. *The revelation at the end was to include flashbacks of how the murder really happened, but it was deemed too violent and it was extending the film too long. * Actors reported that lighting on set could be so bright that they had to turn down their brightness on their monitors. *Zilex1000 has a very quick and almost unnoticeable cameo in the film, at exactly the 3 min mark, as Lynda is walking down the path. *The film that Nancy and Luis talk about adapted from the "Turn of The Screw" novel was actually on existent in the time era. It would be released in 1961. Reception The film was heavily praised from figures such as JohanSKruger, Bobbysayhi, Tompengu, and DonCurrency. Olympus23, a main director in ConFilms gave the film an 8/10 and stated; "This film was a great visual experience. All the actors did great, and the cinematography was beautiful. Most problems reside in the audio. The voice acting was alright but for one character (Linda), you can't understand anything she says and Luis (Zilex1000) is too quiet. Other than that, it's a great film for repeated viewings." Shattered Silence: Fall From Grace is currently one of the only films in existence with voice acting. Category:Films Category:2012 Films Category:High Budget Category:Films In-development